Mobile electronic devices, such as wireless communication terminals (e.g., cellular telephones), are widely used to store and playback song files. A user may wish to play a song file on another device such as a media center (e.g., a PC or laptop, a television, an audio receiver, etc.) or another wireless communication terminal. This may be accomplished by connecting the electronic device to the other device via a cable or a wireless link (e.g., a Bluetooth connection) if the other device is equipped with a suitable communication module, which may be an integrated module or an auxiliary (e.g., plug-in) module. Song files may be sent, one by one, from one or more mobile electronic devices to the playback device(s).